Sanctuary (Cephalon Simaris)
The Sanctuary is a Relay enclave that the Cephalon Simaris currently resides. The room houses a variety of functions related to the lore of WARFRAME, mainly simulations and a mechanic known as Synthesis. Inside the Sanctuary, players can interact with Simaris, which is crucial for completing The New Strange Quest, as well as keeping track of the Synthesis progress, and purchasing offerings from Simaris. As Cephalon Simaris refers it, the Sanctuary is a data oasis. Through Synthesis, the Sanctuary will uncover in-depth lore behind the WARFRAME universe, information that surpass the capacity of the personal Codex. Synthesis Synthesis is a community-driven research that will uncover knowledge of the WARFRAME universe, similar to the Codex. Once a Synthesis research has been completed, the Tenno will be rewarded with detailed lore relevant to the WARFRAME universe. Simulacrum The Simulacrum is an artificial arena similar to the ones in Mastery Rank tests, that allows players to create multiple Mimeographs of enemies that the player had completed their Codex research on. Currently only the Mimeographs of normal enemies except Bosses and Characters can be created. The entrance of the Simulacrum is located on the left of the Sanctuary's entrance. Players must acquire a Simulacrum Access Key with to gain access to the arena. The maximum capacity of the number of Mimeographs that can be generated is set at 20. Enemy level can be set by the player to between 1 and Mastery Rank*5 (to a maximum of 105 at the moment). Although one can only generate 20 Mimeographs at one time, enemies with spawning capabilities such as Brood Mother and Drahk Master can create more subsequent Mimeographs while engaged. The location is in an open space area with white walls and pillars, similar to the ones in Mastery Rank tests. One of the rectangular pillars is a spawn stage where the player can interact with the console on top of it to create Mimeographs. There are also various Pickups dispensers including Energy Orb, Health Orb and Ammo on top of the stage which regenerates rapidly when consumed. Once the Mimeographs are generated upon player request, they will begin engaging the player, though some enemies with limited engagement range will remain idle until the player jumps off the stage. Upon reentering the stage, all remaining Mimeographs will be instantly destroyed. Falling off the Simulacrum area will also lead to an instant respawn to the last valid location. Since there is no way to "complete" the session, the player must leave the session by accessing the Main Menu via . Hence, any progress such as Affinity(enemies do not give Affinity here upon defeat) and Standing gain will not remain after the simulation. Various components and items will drop similar to the Orokin Void but, with the exception of Credits, will not be retained after exiting the Simulacrum. If the player dies, all enemies on the field are killed, and the player will simply respawn at the normal spawn point and will not be given the choice of using revives or aborting the mission. The Simulacrum is a singleplayer mission only, thus other players cannot be invited into the session. Mastery Rank Test Trials At the right side of the enclave is a corridor that houses multiple entrances of Mastery Rank test trials. Upon entering an entrance, the player will be transferred to a Mastery Rank test session of the specified Mastery Rank. Players can access any tests already completed, as well as the test for the next higher Mastery Rank. This system will not affect the player's progress, allowing players to prepare for tests of their prospective Mastery level without penalties. Notes *Currently, players are able to scan mimeographs that spawn within the Simulacrum, but daily standing actually does not increase after exiting the Simulacrum. *Some enemies cannot be spawned as mimeographs, such as most bosses and Archwing enemies. Bugs *With the release of the Simulacrum overhaul in U18, it is currently possible for players to apply Warframe abilities to Warframes that do not utilize that ability. This is done by applying a self buff ability, like Iron Skin, going into your arsenal and switching frames. It should also be noted that these abilities will last forever and to get rid of it the player will need to switch back to the original frame, recast the ability and wait for the timer to run out. (Unless it can be manually deactivated, like Rift Walk.) *As well as with the release of the Simulacrum overhaul, it is it has been discovered that it is currently possibly to duplicate Chroma dragons and Mirage prisms. This is done very similar to the bug above, where the player either casts Effigy or Prism, enters the arsenal and exists out of it. Wether this occurs with more abilities will need more testing. As of now, the following actions occur based on each ability: **For Chroma, when you enter the arsenal you will automatically regenerate your pelt despite you having your dragon hovering in an area. Out of the arsenal the dragon you last threw down will stop draining energy like it is meant to and you can cast Effigy again to throw down another dragon, consuming your current pelt and draining energy like usual. When you recast effigy before entering the arsenal Chroma will pick up the dragon he last threw down. This action is repeatable and so far as no limits as to how many dragons you can have. **For Mirage, when you enter the arsenal and leave the arsenal Prism will have no timer and the last prism you threw will not drain energy and will also last forever. Mirage can cast prism again to throw a second prism that does drain energy, has a duration and when recasted before entering the arsenal will destroy the prism like usual. This action is repeatable and so far as no limits as to how many prisms you can have. *When within Simulacrum, the two Energy Orbs will produce an error when roughly 150,000 energy has been collected, resulting in the orbs becoming a pick up item with the prompt "ST/PickupCNode" *Currently, while it is possible to generate Lynx Mimeographs, it is not possible to generate Mimeographs of Sprag or Ven'kra Tel. *Certain Infested units can be created and then scanned as mimeographs within the Simulacrum even if players have not completed scans of them. This is accomplished by summoning units such as Boiler mimeographs, and allowing them to spawn a variety of Infested units, which can then be scanned for the Codex. Media SIMULACRUM IMAGINARIUM Imagine anything - Warframe See also *Sanctuary, an official site from WARFRAME regarding the Sanctuary. *Cephalon Simaris *Syndicates *Relay Category:Syndicates Category:Update 16 Category:Cephalon Simaris Category:Tile Sets